deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/Quality Time w/ Agent - Valentine's Day Shipping Game ft. Cupid!Eden
Hello everyone! Happy Valentine's Day even though it's still not here yet, but I digress! Eden here! Today I've been given the opportunity to play Cupid and let me show you how successful your dream "ships" are. I'll be using a special little love tester to find out just how likely your ship may be to sail! So feel free to send them in in the comments below, I'll test them, and I'll give my thoughts in red following some careful analysis. Oh, there are some things you need to consider when doing this: #Any ship goes, and you're free to go by ships by any amount (or more than once in a different format, if you wish to), but please specify exactly the names of the two love-contenders, namely including last names (or not, if you prefer). For example, choosing "Gray" may yield different results as opposed to "Gray Fullbuster". The result may differ dependent on what you choose, so whatever you choose, choose carefully! #Please do not spam. If you riddle me with loads and loads of requests for ships to test, then I won't be obliged to take them on board. #Please do not get angry if your ship gets a low score. I'm only testing them, and different places may yield different results from mine. Don't shoot the messenger, y'know? #Have fun! So feel free to place your ships in the comments, and I'll see just how likely they could hook up on Valentine's Day! Good luck, everyone, suitors alike! Set 1 First on the pecking order was Quaunt's Ash Ketchum x Serena, which scored a respectable 55% in the tester. Groudon clearly wanted Eden to suffer with Eden x Hunger Games Lina, but the score was a meager 20%. Similarly, 20% was scored for MagicRock's Lie Ren x Nora Valkyrie suggestion, as was Chesknight's Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia. Eden's thoughts: We're... not exactly off to a good start, are we...? I mean, we've got some pretty low scores here. One I can understand - I don't wish to partake in that relationship - but some strike me as just odd. Natsu x Lucy in particular getting a pretty abysmal score despite it's popularity. Welp, time to hope for better things. I can hope this tester can make up for lost ground in later sets. Set 2 Masta wanted to see the success of Maka x Soul in a case of scythe-wielder and scythe... and once again, only 20% managed to show up on the tester. Aravy wanted to see just how much Eden and Mami could work... and has managed to attain a''' 65%''' rating. Blade decided to step up to answer the important question of Dark Pit and Kyoko's love. His result? A 70%. True love? Or the tsunderes holding back? Eden's thoughts: I can't say things are much better here, but frankly, even slight improvements are good improvements. We're starting to see some forms of picking-ups, though no 100% ratings as it stands. Why I am so heavily rated with the Magical Girl there is kind of stumping me. Dark Pit and Kyoko are also doing pretty well for themselves, despite it not breaking through to the maximum level. Also, don't think I didn't see that female me in a bikini down there. I have no idea who submitted it to me. The girl in the red sweater that I found hasn't told me anything, but I'm not going to give up yet. Set 3 Displeased with the first result, Chesk has gone for his chances with Erza. This time, things have paid off as the tester gave him 100% for his troubles. MMYP999 wanted to see how Valvatorez and Artina of Disgaea fame would fare. His result is, again, a respectable''' 55%'. Groudon wanted to take a risky road by testing Jack Rose and Serene - and it almost paid off, with an '''85%' rating. Aravy may have discovered potential love with Gajeel and Levy, at 45%. Eden's thoughts: Thank goodness - at last we have high ratings starting to come through, and our first 100% to boot. Nice, very nice. Seems like Jack and Serene almost made it there too. The other two fly around the half-way mark, so it's still not too late for either of those. This is a major turning point though, and I can sure hope that this will lead to even more 100% ratings. Gotta get as many couples fully together on the big day as possible, y'know? Set 4 Masta didn't find much luck with Jaune and Cardin's potential love - low at 20% yet again. Thebluedash may have some feelings for Saikou - and''' 55%''' on the tester says that there may be something, deep down. FingermanAwesomeness trekked into the Sonic shipping territory to find out how Shadow the Hedgehog x Rouge the Bat would do... and again, a meager 20% ranked for them. MMYP found no different luck between Ragna and Rachel Alucard, again at 20%. Chesknight decided to look for love between Black Star and Tsubaki, and his result is another respectable''' 55%.' ''Eden's thoughts: And as quickly as the high ratings came in, they came straight back out again. Gah... this is just not working out for most people, isn't it? 20% ratings all over the place. At least Blue and Saikou as well as Black Star and Tsubaki don't have to share that. But I really need to pick up the slack. It's not good having no-one to declare a 100% ship, right? Set 5 MagicRock took a risk with Pit and Bayonetta, and it seems to have paid off with an 85% rating. Groudon's Human!Salamandra and Fia ship needs some work, at 35%. Pikart's Claus and Fiora has got a decent 45% rating, not bad at all. FingermanAwesomeness wanted to test how Jaune and Pyrrha's love would work, but it seems not to, with another to add to the 20% counter. Eden's thoughts: Some of these couples are just flat-out unlucky sometimes. I would feel great for Pit and Bayonetta there, but... I don't know. Also, it seems this Jaune won't have any luck with this Pyrrha. We really need to start pumping up the love here. We need a 100% to add to the short list sooner or later... Set 6 DanganPersona wanted to see how well Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama of Danganronpa would do this Valentine's Day, but has only managed to score yet another 20%. Aravy wanted to see how Groudon and Cana Alberona would do, and has managed to get it up as far as 95%. Shadow7615 wanted to see how he and Yuna would fare, and has managed to get pretty far, at 75%. Eden's thoughts: So close, and yet so far. We almost had another 100% to add to the list, but we just fell short. Shadow and Yuna seems to be not that far behind either. We're close, I can feel it. Maybe if the tester didn't focus so much on the 20% ratings, we might be able to get another breakthrough. Set 7 Category:Blog posts